


Meddling from beyond the grave. Or, how Harry got a slave and all the power.

by Ficker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Aristocracy, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hypocrisy, Inheritance, Institutionalised segregation, Lord Potter, M/M, Multi, Not order of the Phoenix compliant, Segregation, Slavery, Slow Updates, house elfs, human rights violation, legallized slavery, old world values, past noncon, pure blood supremacists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficker/pseuds/Ficker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter had not known he'd had a great uncle. He had not known how old  fashioned and pompous that man was. Or, how much power he had possessed and he'd left it all to Harry. All on the condition that he'd pass six tests. All on culture. </p><p>After all. Blood could be bred back in and culture, once lost could be taught. </p><p>Harry had also been left a relic from the past. </p><p>But he'd not known slavery was legal. Not even after all the tests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Everyone knows that the Potters were a large and prestigious family. Their family history could be traced back to pre-Arthurian times and they had always been outstanding members of the community. 

However, like most pure blood families, they had been affected by infertility due to either magic or, usually, unintentional inbreeding, no one knew. The line had dwindled. 

James Potter had had a small family. A mother and a father along with an uncle. He'd been born late in his parents marriage and they had little contact with his uncle but it was not cold. 

James Potter found the man stand offish and humourless. But he never gave him much thought. 

The uncle's name was Collatinus Hubert Potter and he was the most prude and traditional man most would ever meet. A relic from the past. He was also sterile and a widower from the age of 26. 

The man had named James Potter his Heir Intent up until he married outside his station and social group. It had made Collatinus furious and he had had the will revoked. 

This had left the old man with all his wealth and no where to put it. After much thought he had decided to give it to the Black family, until Harry was born. A male heir. He'd seized it. Writing up a new will with strict guidelines. After all, blood was second to culture and culture could be taught... 

The will had demanded Harry to read 6 books and pass a test on them. But after, he would inherit it all. Every Collatinus had owned. Property, heirlooms and some very strange beasts and creatures. Relics all of their own. But it was one possession alone that caused the most surprise. The most shock. 

Wasn't that outlawed?


	2. A letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are opened.

Twas the night before Harry's birthday and all the through the house, only Harry was stirring as he'd been up like a mouse.

It was Harry's annual birthday tradition to stay up the night before his birthday and watch as the clock struck 12:00 AM. It gave him a strange thrill to know that he was one year older and closer to freedom.

"Come on Harry. It's almost time... Come on Harry.” He muttered to himself, closing his eyes. He imagined that he was not alone and as the clock struck he made a wish. "Please. Please. Pllleeeeaaaasssse... I want a family,” he whispered.

A witch or wizard’s birthday wish is powerful thing but one said with such earnest and focused hope… It caused a ripple in time and at that instant, fifteen years before, his great uncle was signing his new will.

The owl tapped on the glass for the third time, finally catching Harry's attention. He got up and let it in, where it settled on his arm. "Hello little guy... You're a strange owl... Polite though.” He said as it stood proudly and held out its leg. "What is this...?" Harry murmured softly as he untied the letter. It looked official.

"To Mr. Harry J Potter... Okay, but who is it from?” The owl had already left. He sighed and closed the window, before sitting and opening the mysterious letter. "Let's see here..." He read it over twice before blinking in confusion. "I have an uncle?" He said aloud once he had finished reading. "Wow... The sole heir… TO BE RECEIVED UPON COMPLETION OF THE TASKS!?" Did that mean he'd have the money before he came of age? That was a big win for a fourteen-No! fifteen year old! Harry looked through the short attached list. "Properties and heirlooms along with various livestock." Harry automatically started to envision Griffins and Dragons. Then he shook his head. He knew better than most how much trouble a dragon could be. Besides, with his luck it was probably an old cat and an owl.

Still, Harry was excited and, as per the instructions in the letter, signed the agreement to participate in the tests, feeling only the slightest hesitation about entering another magical contract. Hermione would have been furious about his lack of research but Harry was rather impulsive. Always had been.

The letter glowed gold and a box appeared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited by my amassing Beta Mountainlily00! She is epic.


	3. What is an E and how does one read cursive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test is taken. Glowing happens.

The box was simple but elegant. Soft curved lines among subdued and modest semi precious stone inlay and precious metals. 

It was made of a deep, reddish pink wood and shone brightly as if it were covered in oil. It was hard and cool like glass. 

Harry found himself scared to open it, but open it he did, his hands steaded from years of living with fear. The lid was surprisingly light for the amount of stone work. 

Inside was a book. It was not long, only about 250 pages and it was not big. But it was beautifully crafted. A blue leather cover and gold backing with intricate metal work. The box had been lined with pink silk and fit the book perfectly. 

On the volume in ornamental gold lettering were the words 'A Young Wizard's Guide to Etiquette'.

Inside the cover was a note. "Study this book for your first test" Harry read aloud, his voice almost a whisper. 

Harry did study it... all night, reading over it once, then some harder to grasp parts, a second time before he fell asleep. 

The next day, while he did his chores, his mind wondered to what he'd learned. The small book had held a wealth of information. 

It had spoken about education and its relationship to nobility and manners. 

It had gone over writing, both formal and informal, in depth. 

Introductions and farewells. 

The book had more then one chapter devoted to interact with those above one's station, equal or below, for both the first meeting, and when one gets well acquainted. Along with various ages and genders. (It had mentioned cases where the gender was unknown). 

It had also told, at length and with great imphases on its importance, how to tell if one was above, equal or below another. 

There had also been an entire chapter on courtship and one on muggle/wizard interaction. The courtship part had made Harry's head spin and face flush red. 

Over all it had been very informative and fascinating... As a historical read. 

Harry had no idea how relevant its ideas were in the 1990's. It seemed geared towards the 1890's. 

*****   
The following week he studied it every night and made notes. He didn't realise it as the book slowly started to affect him and change little details about how he interacted with his environment. 

On Sunday he closed it, ready to take the test. 'How am I supposed to get the test?' He thought.

A paper fell out of the book. Gold lettering adorning it.

It was the test. The book vanished, along with his notes. "Wow..." Harry had not expected that. It was strangely thorough. 

The fifteen year old sat down to take the test. It was 35 questions long. 

Once he finished the test after roughly half an hour or so, a grade appeared in red on it. 

"E"

"E? What does that mean..." Then a note appeared under the grade. 

"Dear Harold,  
I am pleased that you passed your test. An E, while not as grand as an O, is perfectly acceptable. 

Sincerely   
Lord C. Potter"

It was written in meticulously neat and detailed cursive hand writing. 

Harry was ashamed of how long it had taken him to read that hand writing. 

The box glowed again. 

"What is it with magic and glowing?"


	4. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tests go well. But wizard law is old and archaic.

It had taken Harry all summer to complete the first five tests. All had been paper based and non magical in nature. One had gone over spell theory however. 

This had made the news of the last test all the stranger. 

It was a comprehensive test that demanded mastery of three very complicated spells. It was to take place at the Wizarding Bank. 

The first spell was an Heir spell. 

It simply made Harry the Potter Heir to his uncle. But it was complicated. 

The second was a spousal spell.

It would give whomever he married power in his name and house. 

The last was an old binding spell. 

It was for house elves and livestock. 

It was a duel spell as the livestock or house elf in question had to have its companion cast upon them. 

It was mandatory. 

Because of it, a goblin from Gringotts sent a portkey to the house. 

Harry had told no one of the tests, feeling somehow they were personal to him. He also wanted to tell Hermione and Ron in person. 

He feared Hermione might overreact. 

What Hermione could have told him and would have, was that, once completed. Tests like the one he was taking, emancipated the test subject. Making them the legal heads of whatever houses they would have otherwise inherited upon coming of age. 

It would be a lot of work. 

But Harry didn't tell her. So he touched the portkey to go take his test. 

He vanished with a snap.


	5. Must have fainted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about his inheritance.

“So… You mean to say, if I have this correct… There is no fee for the service?” Harry asked, stumbling over words as his mind worked, trying to follow the rules he'd learned. “Mr. Grit.” He added, seeing the goblins name on the desk in gold. 

“Yes Mr Potter. As the handler of the will, the service is prepaid.” The goblin said, sighing in mild annoyance. He was too old for teenagers questions. 

“Oh. Ok… I mean… I thank you. I would be grateful if you performed the counter spell on the livestock.” He said. 

He had passed the three spells with, while not flying colours, a good grade. 

Mr. Grit nodded, before he went to his desk and removed a letter. “Now, to go over your inheritance. Please me ask me any questions…” He paused. “Raise your hand to ask” he said, adjusting his spectacles and taking a dead, gesturing for Harry to do the same. He did. 

“Now… To start,   
Potter Manor in Scotland,  
Burtwood Manor in France,  
Potter Estate in Ireland,  
Potter Town House in London,  
R & J fitters in Diagon Alley,  
And,  
Peters Parks garden store in London.”  
The goblin stopped, looking at Harry. “Questions?” 

“I own two stores?” Harry asked, amassed. 

“Yes…” Grit groaned audibly. “We will continue to manage them for you unless you protest. Now, assets…”

The list only included important assets, like money… A lot, family heirlooms, impressive amount, and stocks he owned. Harry just nodded, overwhelmed. 

“Now, livestock.   
127 cows on Potter Manors Farm,  
43 house elves,  
39 horses…15 at Burtwood the rest at the farm,  
22 pigs at the farm,  
18 goats… Farm,  
5 Owls spread between estates,  
3 Hawks all in London,  
1 Dragon… Currently in Romania,  
And one slave… Currently at Hogwarts-” Harry's hand was raised. “Yes Mr. Potter?”

“...Slave? Slaves are illegal… Is that” his brows furrowed. “An animal?” Always give people the benefit of the doubt the books had taught. 

“Slavery is far from illegal Mr. Potter. It is just uncommon due to expense”. 

“Oh… Wait… Hogwarts?! A STUDENT?” Harry did not know how to react, standing up. 

Grit gritted his teeth. “Mr. Potter.. SIT”. Harry sat. “Now, yes. A slave. No he's not a student, he teaches. And… BEFORE YOU ASK” he saw that hand up. “He is NOT FREEABLE. Only sellable. Now… Do you wish to change his surname from Snape to Potter?” 

Harry might have fainted… Because suddenly he was all wet.


	6. P.O.V. Severus

Snape had been feeling worse than usual the past month and a half. A persistent headache and sudden chills that warming spells seemed useless to repel, seemed to plague him. He also found his usually quite calm summer mood, vastly diminished. 

The thing was, the potions master could not figure out why. He's drunk potions, cast spells, even changed up his routine. All for naught. He usually only felt so poorly at Christmas because that was when his yearly evaluation was due. Papers had to be gathered, statements filled out and signed, by free people, and a physical was performed. He hated it with a passion. Nothing else he'd faced in the last 14 years came close to as dehumanising as Gringotts livestock med wizard. He shuddered just thinking about it. 

His odd feelings were justified the same day Harry came into his inheritance in the form of a letter with the tell tale seal of Gringotts bank. 

The letter was to inform him that he was ordered to submit himself for examination in less than one hours time at Gringott Bank medical office. 

He felt as if his blood froze in his veins. This had never happened before and most likely meant that his new Master or Mistress had come of age. 

He was scared. More scared than he had been in a very long time. More scared than when the dark lord had called him. More scared than when he'd been forced to join said Lord in order to spy. 

He had not been this scared since the second school weekend after he'd turned fourteen. What had happened on the first had been one of the worst experiences of his life. 

But, this, like then, was not his choice. The stoic man put on his cloak and headed out, walking to the edge of school property and apparating away. 

No one saw the stoic man as he vanished.


	7. A manor of speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in a single day. 
> 
> This chapter goes out to JM. Thanks for commenting and being a fan.

Severus stood, naked, legs spread, hands on his head, eyes on the wall in the Gringotts medical office. 

“Have you had sex with any witch or wizard since your last visit?”  
“No”  
“RESPECT!... What about with muggles?”  
“No Sir”  
“Hmm. No spikes. Masturbation?”   
“Yes Sir”  
“Don't be cheeky. Amount”. 

Severus hated this wizard with a passion that bordered on the obsessive. He was currently imagining all the potions he could make with just the man's heart. The answer was 38. 

The wizard took the time to ask his these questions, but performed spells to confirm, as if distrusting. 

“Thrice weekly. Like instructed… Sir” Severus felt so much hate at the man's smug smile. He got off on this, Severus was sure of it. 

“Good. Moving on. Eating habits? Still sneaking sugar like a bad boy?”

Severus moved on to imagining using the man's spleen as he recited. 

 

Meanwhile Harry was hyperventilating and Grit was wondering if he should have retired already. He'd worked a long while after all. 

“Mister Potter… Please, pull yourself together. I assure you, your slave will NOT make you into potions!” The goblin said. “In fact, seeing as you said your slave hates you…” The goblin counted to three. He'd liked the Former Lord Potter. Collatinus had been a dear friend of his and a wise man. He decided he'd do his heir a favour. “There are several spells in place that prevent any rude activity and, now that you are his Master, he will be relocated from Hogwarts, to Potter Manor”. Grit would make sure of it.

“A slave can not instruct his Master after all” that was not true, but it would cause unneeded stress on both parties. The goblin wrote a quick note and sent it to the med department. 

Harry paled. “He'll hate me! Do… He can't leave Hogwarts!” The teens knuckles were white with fear. 

“Mr Potter! You are a LORD AND MASTER NOW! ACT LIKE IT!” The old goblin stood and glared. It was more intimidating than most would have thought to give it credit for. 

Harry swallowed. “Yes Sir”. 

Grit nodded and sat. “Now, will you be moving into Potter Manor immediately?” 

 

It took another hour and a headache potion on Grits part before Harry understood all that was happening. 

He still could not believe it that evening as he stood outside the manor with his bags in his hand.

He was an adult. Legally he could perform magic and even had his own house. 

For a moment he forgot about Snape and he smiled at his freedom.


	8. Master Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoidance is great. 
> 
> Betas would be greater.

Harry quickly found that he was a Master at avoidance. It had been over a week and he had yet to face Snape. He had, in fact, gone out of his way to avoid Snape, using house elves and spells to make sure they never crossed paths. 

 

The teenager had spent most of his time in his new study, replying to congratulatory letters from other lords. How they had found out Harry did not know. But the boy did know how to reply and, with the help of a genealogy book and a book that told station, he replied to them all. It kept him beautifully busy. 

 

Snape meanwhile was being driven into a nervous panic. The waiting was killing him and he had started to pace and mutter. The man did not know who is new master or mistress was. He had gone through lists of different witches and wizards that had turned 17 that year and none seemed to fit. 

 

The potions Master had always sort of assumed that his new Master would be a Black, and with the only living one on the run, so he would never be claimed. But he knew Sirius was not his Master and Potter was a minor still. This left the poor slave frantic as he tried to figure it out. 

 

In his nervous haze he completely forgot about inheritance laws and original age of maturity. 

 

If he'd calmed down and thought… it would have been obvious. 

 

*****

 

Another week passed before Snape cracked. He called a house elf and demanded to be brought before their Master or Mistress. The poor elf had nearly fainted at the power and rage coming off the slave. 

 

“M-M-MMASTER in-n his… STUDY!” The creature managed to squeak out, before popping away to safety. 

 

“His study…” That answered one question. Severus now knew it was a male. 

 

He listed off names in his head as he marched up the stairs and threw open the doors. 

 

“NO-” Severus froze, the blood draining from his face. “P-POTTER?! But… you're 15…”. The man dropped to his knees. 

 

Harry for his part, managed not to faint this time. 

 

Just barely. 

 

“ER…. Professor…hi”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be mad" Harry said.

Severus felt his stomach drop into his hips. Or so it felt like. A horrified feeling, before he turned on his heels and made to walk out. 

“Wai-t. Stop-!” Harry said and Severus froze, before turning, growling softly to himself. 

Severus stared, waiting, something about staring at Harry was now… nauseating. He was uncomfortable, but did not look away. 

His staring made Harry even more nervous and that was why he said it. The stupid order. 

“Don't be mad at me Pro-Mr. Snape”. Harry said, putting his head into his hands, groaning. 

“I didn't choose this and… I can't set you free. I checked. I'm sorry”

Severus barely heard it. His head was filled with buzzing. He felt rage for a split second, followed by… shooting pain. Then… it was gone and he sighed, eyes looking tired. He felt pressure in his head, reminding him to not be mad. 

“I'm not mad… Master. Don't be distressed-” He almost choked. He could not order his master . “-unless that's your choice” he countered. It worked, the pressure eased on his throat. The head pressure stayed. 

He stayed, looking. Harry looked a little ill. “Uhh… I know the book says… you have to call me with a term of respect but… is Master the only choice?” He asked. Master made him feel dirty, even when not used seriously. 

“I could use Sir in some instances, or Master Potter in others but… Directly to you… It must be Master or a translation” the black haired man said, sighing again. He felt so weirdly empty. 

“May I be excused Master?” He asked, trying to be polite. He'd always had to be polite to Cornelius. 

Harry swallowed. “Uh. Well, I… can you help me with this? Then you can leave…” Harry said, having issues with a few of the more technical titles and relationships in the letters. 

Severus nodded, feeling that pressure in his head grow. It hurt.


End file.
